Vladimir Bierko
Vladimir Bierko was a Russian businessman who financed a group of terrorists from Chechnya, a Russian province in Central Asia. Their homeland had been occupied by Russia for over 200 years, but Bierko and his followers wished to be free of Russian rule. It is unknown if Bierko worked directly with Christopher Henderson, as most of Bierko's dealings were with James Nathanson and Ivan Erwich. It is also very unlikely that Bierko knew about President Charles Logan and Graem Bauer's involvement in the day's events. Day 5 Bierko came into contact with a former CIA agent, named James Nathanson. Nathanson agreed to supply Bierko with Sentox VX nerve gas, which Nathanson obtained from Omicron, a leading defense contractor. Bierko used Ivan Erwich to obtain the canisters of nerve gas for him, but the two seemed to have a difference in opinion. While Erwich wanted to use the nerve gas against the American public, Bierko wanted to use it on Russian soil, in an effort to get revenge for President Yuri Suvarov signing a peace treaty between Russia and the United States. After killing Erwich, Bierko learned that James Nathanson planned on having the nerve gas plot blow up in their face, as he wanted to develop an American interest in Bierko's homeland and its oil fields. When Bierko learned about this, he ordered a hit on Nathanson, but it grew hard for Bierko to smuggle the canisters out of America. Federal agent Jack Bauer was able to obtain a chip from Nathanson, that would help him locate the canisters and Bierko. Instead of using the canisters on Russian soil, Bierko decided to start a wave of terrorist attacks in the United States. Bierko contacted President Charles Logan and demanded for the motorcade route for President Suvarov, as he was planning to assassinate the Russian president. If President Logan did not comply with Bierko's wishes, Bierko would release nerve gas in a populated area. Eventually Logan agreed to Bierko's demands, and Chief of Staff Mike Novick gave the motorcade route to Bierko. When First Lady Martha Logan learned about what her husband did, she decided to get in the Suvarovs' limo, in an effort to force Logan to warn the Secret Service about the attack. When Bill Buchanan learned about the attack, he contacted Logan and informed Secret Service. The assassination attempt failed, and Bierko decided to get revenge by releasing the gas. In an effort to distract CTU from the activity of Ostroff, Bierko sent Viktor Grigorin to release a canister of nerve gas in a local hospital. This attack failed, as Curtis Manning was able to kill Grigorin and have the gas released in a contained area. Ostroff managed to reprogram a CTU key card, belonging to Lynn McGill, and gain access to CTU. Ostroff released the gas inside the building, but he was killed by Jack Bauer before escaping. The attack on CTU was partially successful, as over 60% of their personnel ended up dying from the attack, including Edgar Stiles. Luckily, Chloe O'Brian was able to seal off some areas and Lynn McGill was able to stop the gas from breaking through the seals, moments before his death. .]] When Vice President Hal Gardner persuaded President Logan to initiate Martial law in Los Angeles, Bierko had no way of having maximum casualties. With help from Collette Stenger, Bierko was able to get the schematics to the Wilshire Gas Company and he decided to release the nerve gas through the gas pipes, killing millions of people in their homes. With help from Theo Stoller, Jack was able to bring Collette Stenger in, and she claimed she got her information from Audrey Raines. Jack was convinced Audrey was innocent, and was able to prove it. Stenger then confessed to Bierko's plan. Jack and Curtis Manning arrived at the gas company, and were able to stop Bierko's plan by blowing up the building. After the explosion, Bierko was knocked unconscious and Curtis took him back to CTU, while Bauer decided to follow up on another lead. Bierko was given medical attention and was unconscious for the next several hours. When he did regain his consciousness, Bierko was escorted out of CTU by armed guards, who were transporting him to a federal penetentiary. .]] With help from one of his henchman, Bierko was able to escape and start his next plan. He stormed the Russian ship the Natalia, and killed nearly all of the crew with a canister of nerve gas. With help from Joseph Malina and Christopher Henderson, Jack learned about Bierko's plan and planned on stopping him. When the president learned that Bierko could release a warhead by 8:20 pm, he authorized Admiral Kirkland to have his fighter jets destroy the sub. However, with help from Petty Officer Tim Rooney, Jack, Henderson, and Agent McCullough were able to storm the ship and prevent Bierko from releasing the warhead missiles. While Henderson worked on stopping the missiles from launching, Jack killed Bierko's men, and McCullough ended up getting shot and killed. Though Bierko put up a fight, Jack was able to kill Bierko by snapping his neck. Henderson managed to stop the missiles, but he attempted to kill Jack, which ultimately caused his death. In Day 6, it was revealed that Russian consul, Anatoly Markov, actually had been the party in conjunction with then-President Charles Logan and the conspiracy to aid in mutual oil-interests in Central Asia. Markov, with Dmitri Gredenko, supplied the Sentox nerve-gas to Bierko's separatist movement for its attacks on the United States. Memorable Quotes * Russian Henchman: We can't do much damage with one canister of nerve gas. * Vladimir Bierko: You're so wrong. Appearances Day 5 Bierko, Vladimir Bierko, Vladimir Bierko, Vladimir Bierko, Vladimir Bierko, Vladimir